1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hitch-mounted devices for holding bicycles on the back of a vehicle, and more particularly, to novel systems and methods for a device for holding multiple bicycles on the back of a vehicle with minimal extension therebehind.
2. The Background Art
Many bicycle racks hold only two bicycles. In addition, some racks extend too far behind the carrying vehicle. Some racks, when loaded, protrude more than three feet, the legal limit in some states. Many racks prevent access to the back of the carrying vehicle, such as for opening a door or trunk, without removal of the rack. Racks may lack means to lock bicycles in a way that they may be easily removed. Furthermore, many racks require purchase and installation of special hitch apparatus for mounting a rack.